Escape
by Chelliedeex3
Summary: Bella lives a crappy life, but finds an escape with her friends...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the reason I have updates NAMNAC.**

Please read and review!

Enjoy ((:

Steph M, owns allllll of Twilight...unless I steal it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One.

I sat outside on the porch listening to the rain. It was the only thing in my life right now besides my friends that kept me sane. I could hear them, Charlie and Renee arguing. They'd been going at it for the past hour, and I had finally escaped by them to just sit on the porch.

This has been my life ever since Renee was caught with some baseball player when I was in fifth grade. They thought I didn't, know why, but it's kind of hard when that's what they scream about every other day as soon as they see each other, if they even talk at all. I absolutely hate it. With a passion.

I frowned at myself as I heard Renee throw a plate on the ground. A car drove by slowly causing rain to spray up off the road. I stared across the street at all the greenness of Forks. Another glass broke and I sighed. Although there was a little hope, Renee never broke more that two items. Then usually she or Charlie would stalk out the house and leave until some godforsaken hour of the night. I curled my knees up until they touched my chin, swaying softly on the swinging bench.

I tried to escape mentally, you know just to try and imagine something better. Or different. I went back to the time before the incident. When my mom would make me Mickey Mouse pancakes every Friday morning before school, and Charlie would take me fishing with him every Saturday afternoon. We were the perfect family back then. Going on family vacations, board game night every Tuesday, and we even went to church most Sundays. That was the life, and I really missed it. Even if I'm a little too old for most of those things, I'd do anything to get that lifestyle back.

Now the only thing we do as a family is sleep. Except that's not even the same, since Renee and Charlie never sleep in the same bed. Unless they're on a good streak, which only lasts a night. Renee is usually the only one home during the week, and sometimes we do stuff together; like grocery shopping, going to the mall, or eating ice cream out the tub and watching a good romance movie. Sometimes I'd actually have fun with her, but it's not the same as it use to be. Our fun is usually interrupted when she got a phone call from who I assume is Baseball Guy, who I still don't have an actual name for.

Though, Charlie was never as fun. The only thing we did together was eat on Sunday nights. Renee was gone most weekends, doing who knows what, so I usually ended up cooking something and eating with him. He didn't talk much either. Our conversations consisted of him asking how school was, and I'd answer. Then ask him how work or fishing was, and he'd keep it brief. I stopped going fishing with him only because after Renee was caught, the only thing he'd do was sit in the boat and stare at the water mumbling to himself. But, I will say that sometimes when we ended up watching House together, we'd laugh a little and make a few jokes.

Just then, Charlie stalked out the house and got into his cruiser ranting about something. I watched him pull out and rush down the road, not speeding. I stood, and breathed loudly before walking into the house. It was a mess, as usual after one of their longer fights. The broken glass remains were in the hall between the kitchen and living room. The TV was still on and the fridge was open. I heard the shower running as I walked up the stairs, meaning Renee was in there crying. I walked past the bathroom and into my small room. I sat there on my bed, comparing how clean my room was compared to the mess downstairs and in their bedroom.

It was Friday night and I still had no plans, though I knew they were just a phone call away. I grabbed my cell phone and held down speed dial two, Alice.

"Bella! I was waiting on your call! What's up?" Alice was her usual hyper self and I smiled at the change.

"Can I come over? And spend the night?" I asked, already knowing the answer was going to be yes.

"Bella, I don't see why you don't just come straight over with a bag, of course you can come!"

"Be there soon." I hung up. I'd been spending the night over Alice's house just about every Friday night since seventh grade. It was like my second home pretty much. I even went on family vacations with her family too. They're like my life before the incident. I relished every moment of being with them.

I quickly threw a few things in my weekend bag and slid my tennis shoes on. I walked down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen, knowing that by now Renee was cleaning up in there until it was spotless.

"Uh, Mom?" I asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes Bella?" she looked up sniffling, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red.

"Can I go to Alice's tonight? And use your car?" I bit my lips. I wanted to stay home and just hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. But I knew no good was coming of that, since nine times out of ten, she was still seeing Baseball Guy. The source of all these fights.

"Yeah, just be back tomorrow by noon. I have to go to Seattle for a meeting." She was sweeping absently at an already clean area of floor.

"Okay." I nodded and grabbed her keys off the key holder by the door. I still haven't gotten my own car yet, though I was supposed to when I first got my license. But I was okay with it, because Renee never asked questions when I asked to use her car. She never really left much anyways. The only problem I had with it was Baseball Guy is probably in here every weekend having his way with her by the smell of it... and weird stains.

I sat in the drivers seat and threw the bag beside me, slowly pulling off onto the road. Alice didn't live far, but her house was way different than mine. She lived in the only gated community here, meaning she was pretty much loaded. But she wasn't the flaunty type, sure she dressed nice and had numerous nice things, but she never once threw money in my face. She treated me like an equal and that's what I loved about her.

Alice was already standing in front of the garage door by the time I pulled onto the long drive. Her smile was huge and she was practically bubbling with excitement. When I parked she bombarded the car and quickly took my bag out the passenger side.

"Come on Bella! It's raining!" Alice said rushing to the front door, with me laughing quietly behind her. Once inside the house we walked straight up the elegant staircase and into her room.

"Why is it every time I come here you've moved furniture around?" I asked noticing how the bed was on the left and not the right anymore.

"You're talking to the girl who changes twice during a school day, what's wrong with moving furniture around every once a week?" She shrugged and sat on the big comfy couch sitting in front of her plasma screen TV. I sat beside her and just laughed a little bit.

"You win Alice, I have no argument." I put up my hands in surrender.

"So, Bella, what are we doing for the evening? I'm thinking baking cookies and having movie night with the gang." Alice smiled slyly. "The gang", was our weird group of friends Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. The weirdness was that we all pretty much had different personalities. I was of course, the shy quiet one.

Alice was the one who couldn't knock down _anything_ and was all around hyper.

Emmett is just a big ol' cocky athlete, but a big ol' teddy bear at the same time. He was also Alice's boyfriend.

Rosalie was the stuck up bitch of the group, but we still loved her. Cause I mean, she wasn't _that_ bad. Except to me majority of the time, but she has her nice side too.

Jasper was the hippie of the group. Or he just was a chill guy, who was into his guitar, music, and girls. He was also my new crush, seeing as we've been friends for a lifetime and he's incredibly hot.

And Edward was the perfect guy of the group. He looked hot, did _everything_ good, but the problem was he was just a jackass. A funny jackass, but a jackass nonetheless. He's also Emmett's brother.

To outsiders we were weird, since we all had totally different personalities. But we were the perfect people for each other.

"Alice, I know you're only saying that because you want to see Emmi-bear." I laughed making fun of the new nickname I gave him. Alice rolled her eyes and smiled throwing a couch pillow at me.

"Whatever Bella, I'll take that as a 'yes Alice, I'd love to have the gang over so I can ogle over Jasper all night'." I blushed a deep crimson. Alice laughed and walked across the room to where her phone was resting on the nightstand. She called one of the group members and told them to assemble everyone.

"It's going down in two hours! Gives us the right amount of time to go to the store, buy cookies, and make em!" Alice was already putting on shoes before she even finished the first sentence.

"Uh, okay. Cool with me." I hesitated, for reasons unknown.

"Well come on, we gotta shake a leg! Two hours isn't as long as you think."

"Okay Alice..." I said nonchalantly. We walked downstairs and through the garage door. Alice's gleaming Porsche was sitting there. Why Alice needed a Porsche, I had no clue, but it was always nice to have when going into big cities hunting for guys. I hopped in the passenger seat and she started the engine.

We opted to go to the town grocery store and not Walmart, seeing as Walmart was a fifteen minute drive, and the town store was only five. The store was old, probably built in the early nineties. It looked like giant beat up house, but the inside was too shabby. But it also had sliding doors, so it was pretty upscale. There were only ten aisles in the whole store, but the plus side was, they sold some of the greatest tasking brands. Sure they had the normal ones, but the ones you hear about less taste ten times better. Especially around the holidays.

Alice grabbed four of those Nestle chocolate chip cookie dough bags (the ones with the tear and bake dough inside) and walked to the register. I grabbed a some Reese's cups and some Twizzlers on the way too.

"Will this be all?" the elderly woman behind the cash register asked. There was only one register in here, but I could understand. They didn't get much business. The only people who came here were kids looking for cheap candy, and faithful customers from when this place was built.

"Uh wait." Alice grabbed a pack of 5Gum and threw it on the counter too. For some weird reason she bought gum anytime she went to the store, though she already had five packs in her purse, four unopened.

"Your total is 14.69." Alice handed the girl a twenty and grabbed the bag.

"Have a nice day!" The woman called as we walked out the store.

We got back to Alice's house and immediately put the cookies in the oven, filling the house with that great baking scent. We were down in the Entertainment room looking through her massive collection of movies.

"So, how's the home going?" Alice asked lightly, throwing another movie into the ten pile. I sighed.

"Charlie went out this time." I was thumbing trough the comedies.

"You can always stay here if you want Bella. My parents would _love_ to have another mouth to feed." Alice smiled throwing Sweeney _Todd_ into the pile. She said this anytime the subject of my parents came up. I knew she was being serious though, she had another room all ready to go for me whenever I came to the doorstep. I would just leave and stay with her, but I have the feeling Renee and Charlie kind of _needed_ me to be there.

"I'll tell you when." I smiled throwing _Zoolander_ and _Major Payne_ into the pile.

"Ten!" Alice called, the pile was finished, meaning the only thing left to do was pop popcorn and get the sodas. The timer on the oven dinged loudly in the kitchen. "I'll get everything together, go watch the door. I hear not everyone's coming together."

I walked to the door and looked out the window, it was still raining. Edward and Emmett were always first to arrive since they only lived down the street. Rosalie usually came next because she lived the next closest, and Jasper was always last because he lived closer to me, and he was an extremely slow chill person.

Edward's Volvo pulled up with slick wet driveway and he and Emmett got out. I was always amazed how Emmett fit in there, it was like how a million clowns got out of those tiny clown cars. They walked up the walkway and I opened the door. Emmett was first to walk in wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Since when did Alice hire you as her butler?"

"You didn't know? I started my job yesterday." I grinned back.

"Oh, well to save you, you don't have to take my coat kiddo." Emmett boomed patting my back a little too hard. I laughed and pushed him in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm not so nice, I like my coat folded on wooden hangers. Not the wire kid." Edward took off his jacket and threw it at me. I let it fall to the ground.

"So sorry sir." He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, you make a crappy butler." He laughed and walked into the kitchen. Not long after he got there he yelled. "Ew! Gross! You two get a room! Alice your parents probably have a hidden camera in here!" I laughed loudly as I saw Rosalie's red BMW pull up. Emmett's booming laughter echoed throughout the house and I shook my head.

Rosalie's modelesque body was striding down the walkway and I was deciding on whether or not to open the door for her. I decided to, but only cause I wanted tonight to actually be nice. I opened the door and she walked in.

"Hey Rose." I said a little hopeful. It must not have worked, because she walked straight by. I sighed.

"Edward, no! Wait until we watch the movie!" I heard Alice shriek, meaning Edward was sneaking cookies as usual. I looked out the window and immediately smiled. Jasper's Golf was parked in the driveway and was getting out the car. He didn't have a jacket on and his white shirt and hair were getting wet because of the rain. By the time he was halfway up the walk I opened the door.

"Jasper, I hope you know witches melt in the rain!" I called smiling. He shrugged and hugged me, getting me a little wet too. "Ew! Get off!" I truly didn't want him to because he smelled _so_ nice. He smelled clean, like just a bar of soap. For some reason to me that's just about the best smell a guy can have, it's easier to tell if they groom themselves or not.

"I'm trying to give you the bath you so badly need!" he laughed shaking his wet hair. I wiped off all the water that landed on my face and followed him into the kitchen where everyone else was. Rosalie was sitting on a bar stool looking half bored, as usual. Edward was rummaging through the fridge, looking for the LoganBerry soda Alice always had from New York. Emmett was sneaking cookies from the plate, and Alice was putting popcorn in both microwaves.

"So nice of you to join us Jas, always fashionably late I presume?" Alice asked when she noticed our arrival.

"You know it Munchkin."

"Hippy." Alice muttered under her breath. I walked over to the cookies and grabbed the plate from Emmett.

"Bella! You ruin all the fun! Bad butler!" Emmett whined, everyone chuckled, well except Rosalie who was now picking at her manicure.

"It's bloody people like you that make me want to quit." I said making a corny British accent. This sent another wave a laughter through everyone.

"Oh, Rosie are we boring you still? Will you like us to talk about Top Model again? You seem to like when we talk about that." Emmett teased Rosalie.

"Emmett, shut up. I just got off work, not in the mood." she threatened.

"Anywayyys, Alice where are Mumsie and Daddy?" Edward asked having retrieved his treasure from the fridge.

"They're in Toronto at some gala? Dammit Edward! I try to hide those from you and yet you still find them! I knew I never should've given you one, you pig." Alice frowned pouring the popcorn in two large bowls.

I started my way back down to the Entertainment room with Jasper and Edward following me. Emmett was helping Alice carry everything down the stairs and Rosalie just kind of followed. The food was sat down on the huge coffee table. Everyone picked a spot on the outrageously large couch. I was situated between Jasper and Edward, as usual. Alice stood in front of the tv and picked up the movies.

"Tonight the Brandon Cinema is showing one of these movies; Sweeney Todd : The Demon Barber, Zoolander, Major Payne, Perfume, Water Boy, Finding Nemo, Baby Mama, Mean Girls, and Transformers. Put your votes in." Every week we did this the rules were the same, the two movies with the most votes were always the two we watched.

"Us men _do_ love how Mean Girls is an option _every_ week." Edward said sarcastically.

"Actually Eddie, I do love that movie. I'm always up for a good cat fight." Emmett grinned and Edward cringed at the hated nickname.

"Edward, it's like the greatest movie ever made, _that's_ why it's an option every week. Suck it up." Alice nagged.

"I'm not staying for this, I'm tired. See you losers later. I have work tomorrow." Rosalie stood up and began walking out.

"Oh come on Rose! We haven't even picked a movie yet! You can't be _that_ tired!" Alice pouted.

"Actually, I can be this tired. I'll talk to you guys later or something." Rosalie retreated up the stairs and we heard her car start.

"I think she's on her _period_." Edward teased. I shoved him to the side and we all laughed a little.

"Can we get back to the vote now? I vote Major Payne." Alice grinned, this was her third favorite movie in the universe.

"Perfume." Emmett shrugged.

"Major Payne." Jasper smiled, he practically grew up on the movie.

"Water Boy!" I said overly excited.

"Sweeney Todd." Edward said cooly.

"Oh Edward you only say that cause that's like you're second personality." Emmett teased. Edward rolled his eyes and flipped Emmett the bird.

"Why do we lose focus so fast?" Alice puffed.

"Because that guy Emmett, you know the hot one, he just distracts _everyone_." Emmett said trying to imitate a girl's voice unsuccessfully. Everyone threw a pillow at him except for Alice who just laughed. Emmett boomed along with her.

"'Kay, so Major Payne's up. We need a second vote. Choices are; Sweeney Todd, Perfume, and Water Boy."

"Perfume." Emmett said again.

"Perfume." Jasper said.

"Sweeney Todd." Alice shrugged.

"Water Boy." I tried lamely, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Perfume." Edward finished.

"Hey! You can't change votes!" I argued.

"I just remembered you and Alice know all the words to the songs, I kind of need to hear tomorrow." I slapped his arm and tried to wiggle over to Jasper when he tried to hit me back.

"Hey! Play babies, Perfume wins, and we're watching it first. I always like to laugh off a good thriller." Alice popped the movie into the Blue Ray player and turned off the lights. She snuggled into Emmett's side and I made a gagging noise. Sure we acted extremely immature for being seniors, but that's just how we did it. I longed to lean into Jasper's side, but I didn't, not wanting to make things uncomfortable. So instead, I opted to just sink deeper into the couch.

Edward leaned back into the couch too, and his arm was now touching mine. Our relationship was always a really touchy one for some weird reason, though I shrugged it off. He was just my close guy friend who I hung out with a lot. He didn't know anything about my parents, but he knew like everything else about me. He was like Jasper and Emmett pretty much in that way, except Jasper and I were never the touchy type together...yet.

Emmett touched everyone all the time, which made us love him even more. Though he did calm down a little when he started dating Alice. But occasionally he'd squeeze my ass though, for no reason. Or maybe just to get a reaction out of me. I shrugged it off getting more into the movie.

This movie had to be one of my most favorite scary ones. Some weird French guy pretty much grows up without being able to talk, but has an extremely strong sense of smell. When he grows up he smells some chick and falls in love with his scent, so he kind of stalks her, while trying to smell her he accidentally kills her, thus she loses her scent. He then goes around murdering innocent girls to get their scents from their bodies, until he makes the perfect perfume. Of course all the murders cause a problem, so he's jailed, but weirdly gets freed because he let's everyone smell his perfume, cause a _huge_ orgy to go on. At the end he escapes to the fish market he was born in (yes he was born in a fish market on the ground) and gets eaten by a bunch of cannibals because he smelled so nice.

Emmett and Jasper kept doing commentaries throughout the whole thing, which sort of ruined it. I eventually joined in too, which cause Alice to keep complaining, which made Edward also get involved. So all in all, we never got to really watch the movie. And then we didn't even end up watching Major Payne.

Someone got the bright idea that we go to the park and play in the rain, so now I'm sitting here in between Alice and Jasper in Edward's Volvo. Alice was playing around on her phone, most likely texting Emmett, and I was just kind of sitting there listening to Muse's CD The Resistance play. I absolutely loved this album, and usually listened to it twice a day. Edward was speeding through the town and towards the huge park off the main highway. Sure we had a park or two in Forks, but those were pretty lame compared to the huge one off the highway.

Jasper sat beside me mouthing the words to the song 'Unnatural Selection'. I smiled, Jasper had the best taste of music out of all of us. Or at least in my eyes. I was smiling to myself and didn't notice it. I then felt my phone buzz and looked at it, Alice had texted me and I opened it.

_Bell, Em and I need you to keep the others occupied,  
we have to care of some business ;)_

I cringed at the thought of her and Emmett together. They'd be all romantic and stuff walking though the park. But as soon as they found a good bench, it was like a porno...minus the nakedness. Alice softly giggled beside me and I nodded in agreement. Once again Jasper, Edward, and I would be the trio. Which sort of made it worse, seeing as I was _dying_ to have alone time with him. Maybe if bitchy Rosalie would have stayed. I rolled my eyes as Edward parked and we all filed out.

The park was weirdly kind of crowded. Way too many people for a wet and rainy day. Before we even talked about what we were doing, Emmett scooped Alice into his arm and off they went to find a good make out spot.

"Just the three of us again?" Jasper asked putting his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"All for one and one for all." I sighed. We were like the three musketeers, except I was a girl, and we had no swords.

"We're like Josie and the Pussy Cats." Edward smirked and I laughed a little.

"Dude, you realize that they were all girls right?" Jasper asked. We began walking in the direction of the swing sets. This is what we did, we hung out at the park on rainy days and talked about stuff while swinging. Sure ninety percent of the time I ended up pushing the both of them, but it was just us. Even though every time I'd try and make one of them push me just a little, it never worked.

"They were all hot. I'm hot, Bella's decent enough-" I swatted at him and he easily dodged it smiling. "And you're just Jasper. Who cares if they were girls."

"Cheers, to Josie and the Pussy Cats!" Jasper called. Edward and I followed with 'here here's' and we all burst out in a fit of laughter. We were extremely close to the swing sets, and there were only two swings left. I cracked a devious smile, and ran for it. I knew how dangerous this was seeing as I'm more clumsy than a dog trying to run on a buttered linoleum floor, but I ran anyways.

I reached the swing in one piece and collapsed into the hard wet seat. I sat there as Jasper and Edward calmly approached the second swing. They eyed each other before Jasper kindly gestured towards the swing.

"Please my brother, take a seat. I can wait." I knew something was up because for one, they never gave up this easy, and two. Jasper and Edward were _always_ up for a good competition. Throw Emmett in there and you had a battle royal.

"Why think you kind sir." Edward nodded his head and sat down in the swing beside me. Jasper walked behind me.

"I'll even push you Bells." Jasper smiled genuinely and my heart swelled. If this didn't mean anything, I don't know what did. All he had to do was push me on this swing right now, and I'd know we were meant to be. I became super giddy, and my heart sped up a little. I grasped onto the metal links and tried to hide my huge smile. I felt Jasper hands grab the links above mine and-

"Sike!" He picked me up from behind, sat me on the ground, and quickly took my spot.

"Hey!" Edward doubled over, and he and Jasper high fived. "It wouldn't kill _either_ of you to just push me _one_ measly time!" I was turning a bright red from embarrassment and anger. They laughed even harder when they saw this, which only made me blush even _more_.

"Come on Bella, you know we love you. Just push." Edward said, after they _finally_ finished laughing. I sighed and stood in the middle of them. I put all of my might into pushing them, seeing as they both weighed like twice my size. This only made them chuckle at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys gain like twenty pounds every time we do this. Lay off the junk food." I was starting to pant pretty hard. They were getting a little higher with each push, giving me a work out.

"We're growing boys." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah." was all Edward had to put in. I groaned and continued to push them. Everyone was staring at us now, trying to figure out why I, a 5'4" girl was pushing two 6' and taller guys. I blushed a little and tried to look away. I think both Jasper and Edward noticed because they had smug looks flash across their faces.

"Higher! Higher mommy higher!" Edward squealed, attempting to imitate a small child.

"Yeah mommy! I wanna go to space!" Jasper shrieked. My face turned tomato red, and I immediately stopped and walked away. Leaving them swinging and bellowing with laughter. I walked about halfway to the nearest resting area before they both caught up.

"You guys are jerks." I mumbled sitting down at a picnic table, that's wood was still wet from earlier rains. They both flanked my sides and sat down.

"Tis all beith out of thine love, my lady." Jasper said pinching my cheek. It immediately began to burn at his touch and I loosened up.

"Whatever you say."

The only thing left to do was either find something to entertain ourselves, or just wait for Emmett and Alice to run out of breath. Which was nearly impossible seeing as they were both on the swim team. I sighed and saw my breath in the cold wet air. Soon enough it would be summer, and not _as_ bad.

We ended up just sitting there in a comfortable silence. Edward was listening to his iPod and Jasper was mindlessly playing with the ends of my hair. I kept poking his thigh and he'd sigh or smile a little. This could only mean we were pretty close. But I still felt like if I didn't tell him about Charlie and Renee, our relationship would be a lie. I sighed and slumped down a little. Edward had somehow fallen asleep, and was softly snoring causing little puffs of air to show.

These were about the only times that he was nice, when he was sleeping, or eating good food. Jasper stood up and dragged me quietly with him across the park to where the benches circled around the large fountain. We sat down on a one of the only benches not underneath a huge leaking tree.

"What about Edward?" Jasper smiled and pulled out a pair of keys with Volvo etched in them. "He can't leave us, what harm is done?" Jasper smiled. I playfully pushed his arm.

"You sly dog you." He smiled even more and leaned in. Our eyes locked and my heart rate picked up and my breathing slowed. If this was what I think it was, I hoped it was going to happen. I began leaning in too with my eyelids heavy. He grabbed a hold of my neck, and out lips touched. I instantly melted into him, finally having what I've always wanted. He was a good kisser, with nice smooth lips, not the dry nasty kind. My hands went into his hair and I began curling it in between my fingers. He moaned into my lips, causing a tingling sensation to take over my body.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." our eyes snapped open and we immediately separated from each other. We both blushed and faced Emmett, who had his arms crossed. Alice was behind him, attempting to hide her smile. There was a groggy looking Edward behind them, attempting not to look either of us in the eye. I looked away kind of ashamed, touching my lip, which still had a tingling sensation.

Emmett boomed with laughter at high fived Jasper. Alice bounced over to me and grabbed my hand, leading me to the car. She wasn't even talking, only making little high pitched squealing sounds. I smiled, still in a daze at the events that just happened.

"Bella, I'm so-" Alice squealed and hugged me tightly. Though she was little as I don't know what, Alice had a death grip.

"Alice- you're- choking- can't- breath..." I managed to gasp. She let go and clapped her hands excitedly.

"I just _knew_ something was going to happen today!"

"Well, tell me about it when we get to your house, here they come." the guys were approaching slowly. Emmett was talking excitedly about something while Jasper just smiled, and Edward was sulking in their shadows with his hood up shading his eyes. Deep down somewhere in there I felt for him. Here we were pairing off, leaving him alone. Sure there was Rosalie, but she seemed interested in _everything_ else. As long as it didn't involve Edward. For some reason she kind of hated him, so they wouldn't work out. Maybe I could hook him up with Jessica Stanley, she was a sweet girl...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading.**

Sorry if the kissing part didn't sound right... no experience here.

haha.

Please Review!

-Chelliedeex3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N= Late, I know! I had writers block for the longest!**

But please, enjoy the chapter!  
  
**Disclaimer= I do not own Twilight**

****

I walked inside, and was pleased to hear nothing except the TV on in the living room. Charlie was sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper (like he did everyday since I could remember), and I waved to him. He acknowledged me with a head nod as he sipped his coffee. There were deep bags under his eyes, and he hadn't shaved in days. Of course he looked a mess, but that's how he usually looked after he left after a fight.

I continued up the stairs and past the master bedroom, where Renee was in the mirror applying makeup. I stepped in and stood beside her, she smiled and giggled a little. I tried to smile myself, but something about watching her put makeup on, didn't make me feel the same way I did when I was younger. I use to love watching her get all dressed up, but now I knew it was because she was going to go see Baseball Guy.

"Have fun at Alice's sweetie?" she asked, applying a light pink lip gloss to her lips.

"Yeah." I liked keeping it short on days she wasn't going to be home.

"Listen, I'm going to Seattle today to test an ice cream parlor, you want to come with me?"

"Uh..." I thought for a second, what if she wants me to meet Baseball Guy? Then I shook this out of my head, maybe she just wanted to spend time with me. "Sure, just let me put my stuff up."

"Okay, I'll be ready in a second." I walked out the room and threw my bag onto the bed. I quickly walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to find Charlie, and tell him my new plans. He was still sitting there, except he had long finished his coffee and was fingering through the sports section.

"Uh, Dad?" it took me a second to remember to call him dad, since I think of him as just plain old Charlie now.

"Yes Bells?" he was still eying the newspaper.

"Moms taking me to Seattle with her today, do you think you can manage dinner tonight alone?" I asked, he paused and looked up at me. I couldn't tell what expression he was showing, if any at all.

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine. I have to work later on anyways. One of the guys is sick, and I'm filling in." he kind of rushed through his words and I nodded before patting him on the shoulder and walked off. Renee was walking down the stairs with her purse on her shoulder and briefcase in hand.

"Ready?" she asked grabbing the keys off the hanger.

"Uh, yeah." I followed her into her car and we got in. Then I remembered I hadn't set her seat back.

"Jesus Bella, when you use the car, set the seat and the mirrors back to how _I_ had it. If you can be so kind." she grumbled, readjusting everything and starting the car.

"Sorry, hey, what exactly are we doing again?" Renee was driving at an average speed on the highway. Which just happened to run straight through town. For once it wasn't raining, but that didn't mean it was sunny. I stared out the car window at the trees that surrounded us. About every mile or two there was random dirt road that led to God knows where. There was probably houses down those roads, but I wouldn't want to find out anyways. That's how people get killed.

"We're going to an ice cream shop and testing a few samples. I have to write a column about them for Sunday's paper. It's the 'budding cold treat' shop in Seattle. After wards though, we can go to the mall and eat actual food if you'd like." I thought about it for a second, I had nothing better to do today. Might as well spend some time with Renee. I shifted in my seat, to get more comfortable.

"Sure, I need a new hoodie and jeans anyways." she nodded and focused on the road ahead. I shifted one more time to get even more comfortable, seeing as we had a long drive ahead. Renee turned on the radio, and soft music filled the car's cabin. The last thing I remember was looking out the window at the huge white house on the side of the highway.

=============================

"Bella, wake up. We're here sweetie." I awoke and looked out the window. We were at an extremely pink building. Like a disgusting flamingo pink that was close to looking like Pepto-bismol. I nearly wanted to puke, that was _way_ too much color to be looking at when you first open your eyes. The streets were crowded, and Seattle was bustling around this place. I stretched and climbed out the car.

"What's up with the color?" I asked groggily, Renee was fumbling through her briefcase.

"The woman who owns it is a very _unique_ girl. Fix your hair Bella, you look like you just woke up." she teased.

"I did." I smiled at her, running my fingers through my hair. We walked to the entrance, past all of the people in the line. They shouted at us, but I was semi-use to this. We reached the front, where one of the workers was. The girl was wearing a lime-green mini skirt, electric blue leggings, a tank top with the words _Cauld Ice-cream_ on it the same color as the building. I looked around, noticing every worker had the same outfit, or a variation of it. The girl looked up and smiled at us and I curtly smiled back.

"I'm Renee Swan, the food critic that is supposed to come today, and this is my daughter Bella." Renee pulled out her badge and the girl jumped a little. She quickly walked us inside and grabbed two menus.

"Hello Miss Swan, we're excited to see you today. I'm Veronica, and I'll be your server for the day." Veronica sounded a little flustered as she sat us down beside a large window right in the sun. I was kind of confused, as to why an ice cream shop had 'servers' and 'menus', but who knew. The whole inside of the shop was actually pretty...vivid. The walls were white, but had various paint splatters on them. There were photos hung up of the most random things you could find; orange peels, tad poles, tutus, you name it, it was up there. The floor was a classic black and white checkered tile, probably the only thing normal in the room.

Apparently the Veronica girl left because my mom was studying the menu, scribbling away in her journal. I picked up my own menu and immediately grew confused. The names of the ice-creams were the most random I could think of, '_Black shoe_', '_Penguin Surprise_', and '_Garbage Day_', just to name a few. I looked up at Renee, who was now chewing on the tip of her pen.

"Uh, mom?"

"Yes Bella?" she asked looking up at me.

"Do have any clue as to what these flavors are?" I skimmed through the menu again. I heard the bustle of people coming in, meaning the store had _officially_ opened to the public.

"You will know in a moment, as soon as what's her face gets back here. It shouldn't take long for her to return. That's bad restaurant serving etiquette..." my mom went on ranting about the service so far, and marked off some things on her checklist.

"Have you decided on what you would like yet Miss Swan?" Veronica was standing there with a tiny notebook in her hand, waiting for Renee to answer. I saw Renee slightly roll her eyes, before recouping herself and smiling nicely at Veronica.

"Yes, I'd like to have a half scoop of every flavor, and two cups of water." Renee smiled kindly and blinked her eyes innocently. Veronica looked kind of shaken by the order, but still wrote it down.

"I'll be right back with your order Miss Swan." I felt that Veronica was trying _way_ too hard to impress my mom by the way she kept saying 'Miss Swan'. I sat there and observed the shop. Everyone was chatting happily about how nice it was, and wanting to try every flavor. I rolled my eyes and opted to just look out the window. Renee was still scribbling away in her notebook, that was the problem when I hung out with her on weekends. She was too busy to talk. Not like we talked a lot anyways, but still.

Outside people were walking down the busy street. I saw a little girl holding her mom's hand, happily jabbering away about who knows what. I smiled, remembering when Renee and I were like that. She'd take me out shopping with her on a hot day, and I'd go on and on about random things; unicorns, my favorite color, my old teddy bear Ralph. Renee would just smile and listen, making me feel good. I missed those days, even if I was too old to hold my moms hand and jabber away about kiddie stuff.

Veronica came back with two trays filled with ice cream. "Enjoy." she smiled. Renee thanked her and handed a sheet across the table to me.

"For every one you taste rate it, and make a quick note." this was about the only fun I'd probably have today. Ice cream for lunch, any seven year old would be in heaven right now. I nodded and grabbed a spoon. By the eighth flavor, I was sick and tired of ice cream. There where twenty more to go though. Renee had her business face on as she stuck the ice cream in her mouth, and scribbled on her paper. I sighed and continued on with the tasting.

_Sugar Booger_, was my favorite. Out of all twenty-eight flavors, it was the best. It tasted kind of like a good birthday cake, with just a hint of salt. I'd buy it by the tub though. I would have to give the owner credit though, the flavors were _nothing_ like any other ice cream shops. Veronica cleared our table, and about five minutes later a woman was standing near us.

She had black hair that resembled a mix of Amy Winehouse's bee hive and Katy Perry's normal girl look. She couldn't be past the age of twenty-six, and she was wearing an all white outfit. The only thing that stood out was her make up, and her extremely cute hot pink heels.

"Hello, I'm Gwendolyn and I'm the owner of Cauld Ice Cream." she smiled brightly at my mother.

"Renee Swan, nice to meet you." Renee gave her the nice business smile.

"I'm glad that you came today, if any food critic were to come, I'd rather it be the cream of the crop. Not some random bozo."

"I'm flattered, I saw this building the other week before you all were finished building it. As soon as I saw it, I knew I had to come here." Renee laughed lightly with Gwendolyn.

"So, how were the flavors?"

"Very unique, most of them were actually good though. I did enjoy the names." Renee smiled kindly and looked at her watch.

"That's what I was aiming for, good taste, and a good laugh."

"Well you succeeded, I'm sorry but I have to go. I enjoyed your ice cream!" Renee stood and shook Gwendolyn's hand. I stood too, and awkwardly smiled at her. We walked slowly towards the door.

"I hope to see you both again!" Gwendolyn called waving. She was pretty cool, like I'd hang out with her if she were my age. We got into Renee's car and headed towards the mall. I'm not a mall person, but I was in dire need of some new jeans. There was an awkward silence in the car, and I couldn't figure out why. Usually Renee was pretty talkative after one of her testings. I sighed and once again, opted to stare out the window.

It was a good day, or at least for Washington. The sun was out and it was pretty warm. Everyone was outside doing something, playing baseball, shopping, running, you name it, they were doing it.

"What'd you think Bella?" Renee startled me and I actually jumped a little.

"The ice cream was pretty good."

"I did too, I think they deserve a good review. Anyways, what was it we were getting at the mall?" we were about five minutes away from the mall, and the traffic was getting a little thicker.

"Just a hoodie and a pair of jeans."

"Sounds good to me." this was about the length of majority of our conversations. I sighed again as the car kept moving and we parked at the mall. I wasn't really looking forward to shopping with Renee, because a) she didn't have the same style as Alice, and b) she often wanted me to wear extremely girly stuff. Every Christmas and birthday Renee always got me some type of pink or frilly something. I'd wear it maybe once _inside_ the house, but other than that they still reside in the depths of my closet. We got out the car and I walked along Renee into the mall.

It was busy, like busier than ever busy. People were anywhere and everywhere you looked. Renee stopped and looked at me, and I squared my shoulders and lead the way. I walked right into Macy's seeing as they always had nice jeans, and that was about the only place Renee would buy me clothes from. The crowd thinned out inside the department store and I couldn't be happier. Crowds always made me extremely nervous.

We made our way up the escalator, and into the teen department. I walked around looking at jeans while Renee fingered around the shirts. She held up a pink button up and waved it at me.

"How about this honey? You'd look so cute in it!" she smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Not what I came here for mom."

"Oh Bella, stop being so stuck-up." Renee placed the hideous shirt back on the rack and continued looking.

"Mom, I'm not being stuck-up, I'm just telling you that-" some guy's voice cut me off and I looked up.

"Renee?" there stood a tall guy, he was tall, and handsome. He had to have been in his late mid to late thirties, and he had a pretty good muscular build. Renee turned around and gasped. She then adjusted herself and walked over to him and gave him a quick awkward hug. I stopped looking at jeans and stared at them. Renee turned to me and gave me a weird smile.

"Bella, this is my friend Phil." my heart stopped, _that_ was his name. I remember now Baseball Guy's name was _Phil_. And that was the last thing I remembered.

****

Phil?

Leave me some reviews!

-Chelliedeex3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**My computer had a virus**

**for all of you wondering what happened.**

**I'll try and update as much as I can while I still have a computer to use!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I've been gone for a while, Twilight still isn't for sale. So I obviously don't own it.**

****

I woke up to find this Phil character in my line of vision. I could hear murmurs all around me though. I blinked again and groaned. My head was pounding.

"Bella!" I heard Renee gasp, and everyone sighed in relief. My eyes became clearer and I saw a whole crowd of strangers standing in a circle. Staring at me. Why the hell were they straing at me? What had just happened?

"Mom?" I croaked, my throat was a little dry.

"Oh Bella! What happened? You were standing there and you just...fell." Renee was speaking frantically as she rushed to my side.

"I don't know." I sat up, and tried to actually stand up, but my legs were a little wobbly.

"Don't try to get up so fast." I looked over and Phil was standing next to me with his hand on my back. I flinched away and stood up. There were spots in my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"The hell are you?" I asked, some strange guy I didn't even know was putting his hands on my back. I don't know what had just happened, but that's something I don't want to wake up to.

"Bella! Watch your language. This is Phil, my friend Phil. He's just trying to be nice. I don't want to hear anymore lip from you." Renee had sometimes done this, tried to be stern. But she always sounded like some nagging housewife from the 50s.

"Uh, nice to meet you?" Phil put out his hand for me to shake, but I just nodded at him. I turned back around and walked towards the clothing racks. I could still hear him and Renee whispering behind me.

After picking out three pairs of jeans I walked back over to Renee. She was laughing at giggling with Phil and I impatiently tapped my foot beside her.

"Well Phil, I think Ms. Prissy-Pants here is ready to leave. We have to be heading home anyways. It was good seeing you again." she once again hugged him. I wanted to vomit, I felt so sick. She was openly showing me that she was seriously cheating on Charlie. I didn't know if I would even tell him or not. I needed to go to Alice's house ASAP.

"It was nice meeting you Bella, try not to faint anytime soon." Phil smiled and winked at me. I was stunned, and disgusted.

"You too..." I said dryly. Renee frowned at me, but quickly turned it back into a trophy wife smile. We walked off to a cash register and she bought my jeans. She surprisingly didn't talk to me until we got into the car and were on the highway.

"Bella, have you been eating normally?" she sounded actually _concerned_ like she wasn't canoodling in the mall with her mister in front of my _eyes_. Typical Renee actually, so I wasn't that surprised.

"Yes mom I have. I have no clue how or why I fainted, it just happened." I pulled out my phone and texted Alice asking if I could come over.

"God I almost had a heart attack. I didn't know what was going on, you just fell and-" I interrupted her.

"How did you meet Phil?"

"Me and your father went to a baseball game a few years back, and we got to meet the whole time. I met Phil, and we just became good friends." I just stared at her. Trying my best to look like I was staring through her.

"Oh."

"Oh Bella, you don't think...did your father tell you something? Because it's not true. Phil and I are only friends. Good friends. He has a wife, I have a husband. Your father's just jealous because my best friend is a guy. Of course I have my other friends, but they're all still single and sometimes you need to settle down." Renee kept rambling on and on when my phone buzzed.

_you're welcome anytime._

"It's not like you and Charlie argue about him all the time or anything." I stated. I was kind of fed up, but I didn't give it my all.

"Bella. That is between your father and I. We're trying to sort out problems."

"By yelling? By throwing dishes everywhere? By storming out of the house and not coming back until some godforsaken hour of the damned night?" I was angrily staring out the window.

"Bella! Watch your mouth."

"Maybe you should watch where you and Charlie have your arguments." I was pushing it extremely far if I even wanted to go to Alice's house.

"Maybe you should stop listening in on them? Go join a Goddamned sport! Do something with your life instead of going over to Alice's house all the time! Stop whoring yourself around with those two boys you call "friends". Get some friends that'll actually _go_ somwhere! Jesus Bella! You're trying to rip me and your father apart, but you're the one who has a bunch of skeletons in the closet! Go find them and clean them off, and maybe mature a little bit, _then_ tell me to get _my_ shit together."

Renee had done it. She had cracked. She was talking to me like I was Charlie. I was going to lose it. But I now had a plan. I was going home, packing at least a weeks worth of clothes, and Alice or somebody was going to come and pick me up.

"I can't _not_ listen when you two are louder than a rock concert. I play _soccer_ if you can even _remember_ mom. I'm not playing now because guess what? Season's over! I go over to Alice's all the time because she actually _notices_ me unlike someone in this car. I don't _whore_ myself around, infact Emmet and Edward and Jasper are _just_ friends. If there's one thing that you might have actually helped me with in life, it's to not be a trashy whore. My friends _are_ going somewhere. Way farther than you and dad at least. They've all already picked out colleges and making _wonderful_ grades. At least they won't be 'cops' or 'reporters' for some shitty town that no one cares about!"

We were almost home, and I couldn't be more happy to get there. She parked and was about to say something when I dashed out the car and into the house. I ran into my room and locked the door, frantically packing my clothes. The person that I called for some reason was Jasper. He picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Yello?" his country drawl was mouth watering.

"Jasper, can you come pick me up? Like ASAP NOW?" my breath was short and I could hear my mom climbing up the stairs.

"Uh...sure, on my way now." he hung up and I threw some pants and shirts in. I closed my phone and continued throwing things in my bag. Renee banged on my door like a mad man.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You open this door right now!" I ignored her call and was zipping my bag. She was still banging on my door yelling at me while I watched the window for Jasper. His old VW Golf pulled up and he called me.

"I'm outside."

"I can see. Walk to my room window really quick, I need you to do something."

"Why?" he asked, even though he was getting out his car.

"Don't cut off the engine! Don't ask questions. Just do it! Please? For me?" Renee was still banging on my door.

_"_Bella! You get off that phone and get out here!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs, I opened my window and saw Jasper looking up at me confused.

"Catch this!" I dropped my bag out the window and heard him make a '_oof_ ' sound. I looked over the window and he was still looking confused. I had two choices either climb down the tree and with my clumsy luck fall and break something, or open my door and run for it. I figured I'd try my soccer skills and leaned out the window again.

"Get in the car, if I'm not out in 5 minutes ring the doorbell." Jasper gave me yet another strange look but nodded. I readied myself and stuck my phone in my pocket. Renee was still outside yelling her head off and I opened the door. She paused and looked at me wildly, and I dashed for it.

"Bella! Where the hell are you going!? CHARLIEEEEEE block the door!" by the time I reached the stairs Charlie was standing in front of the front door. I immediately ran for the side door, Charlie in pursuit. For a cop, he obviously didn't do many pursuits on foot...or any pursuits in general. I easily made it out the side door and dashed for Jasper's car. He opened the door for me, and I hopped in. Jas sped off, regardless of my dad being a cop and I gave him kudos for that.

"What the hell just happened Bella? And will I be getting arrested?" he had slowed down a litlle and I smiled at him.

"Argument with my mom, I had to leave, and.....I'm not totally sure." he groaned and slid his hand down his face.

"Jesus Bella, you should warn someone before you have me be your get away car."

"You had the right to say no at anytime." I smirked, my stomach feeling light.

"Come on Bella, you sounded like you were in trouble. Of course Super Jas was gonna come and rescue you." I wanted to kiss him right then. He had a little stuble on his chin, and that southern drawl was making me feel excited in places that shouldn't just from the sound of someone's _voice_. I blushed and turned my head.

"Aww, look at ya' blush." he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. This of course made me blush even more. "Anyways, where am I taking you? I assume you're staying somewhere because of the bag, and I'd _love_ to have you stay at my house. But I'm afraid Colleen would not agree." he smirked at me causing my skin, if possible, to get even redder.

"Alice's please, and thank you _so_ much. I don't know what I would have done if I stayed in that house. What makes you think that I'd actually _want_ to stay with you anyways Mr. Whitlock?" I tried my best to sound like some type of lawyer-business woman.

"Well, that kiss last week Ms. Brandon is exhibit A, and the way you blush anytime I'm close to you, exhibit B. So obviously, you wouldn't mind staying the night in the Whitlock estate, with young master Whitlock." he thickened his southern accent if possible. I was now giggling like a Japenese school girl. "That giggling counts as exhibit C by the way..."

"Oh Jasper shut up. But your 'evidence' reminds me, what did that kiss mean?" I was being pretty ballsy today, but I couldn't care less. Jasper sighed and started tapping his fingers on the gear shift. I felt like a might have pushed it a little too far, seeing that he did just do me a huge favor. We sat there in silence for at least two stop lights before I regretting it. "Jasper you-" he interrupted me.

"You know what Bella? I actually don't really know. Don't let that discourage you or anything, I find you attractive. More than that really, but I don't know what that means. Like what we are, so for now, let's just...go with the flow." I didn't know what to feel about what he said. Did this mean we were just going to be makeout buddies? That he didn't want me as a girlfriend? I had so many questions, but I just didn't want to ask. I fel that I was taking to long to respond and sighed.

"Okay." he grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over it, before going back to driving. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, like not uncomfortable, but I didn't feel like I was at some fancy hotel in a king sized bed. Jasper pulled into Alice's driveway and turned off the car. I was about to open the door, but he put up his hand.

"Don't." he got out the car walked over and opened my door. "Colleen raised me well enough to always open the door for a lady, and carry her bags to the door." I smiled at him and got out the car, he didn't move and we were standing extremely close to each other. He leaned in and we kissed and a little piece of me went incoherent. It didn't last long, but it was good enough to last me for a while. He smiled at me and playfully touched my nose before grabbing my bag out the back seat. I led the way to Alice's door and rang the doorbell. Jasper was standing next to me, flicking the fresh toothpick in his mouth humming some song. Alice opened the door shortly with a big smile.

"Bella! Jas! Hello!" she hugged both of us and Jasper sat my bag down.

"Hey Alice, I was just dropping Bella off, I have to go finish some stuff. Nice seeing you both." he turned to go, but I quickly gave him a hug, he smelled of man...if that was a smell. I'd have to work harder to describe it. Jasper kissed the top of my head and got into his car before winking and driving off.

"You two are so cute!!" Alice squealed and picked up my bag, we walking straight upstairs and into her room no questions asked.

"Uh thank you, I guess?"

"So, are you all dating yet?"

"Nope." the monotone in my voice was pretty obvious.

"Then why they hell are you all making out in my driveway!?" Alice was kidding, but kind of not.

"We talked about it on the way here, we're just gonna kind of...go with the flow." I shrugged, feeling all of a sudden tired. I flopped down on Alice's bed, and she sat down accross from me.

"Go with the flow? The hell does that mean? You all should just go out! I'm sure that it'll be easier than going with the flow."

"God Alice! I don't know! I'd rather just date him, but if that's not what he wants, I can't complain. I've spent years liking him without telling him, at least we actually make relationship contact now! I just had a huge argument with my mom and he got me the hell outta there! I just don't know!" I was losing it, slowly and surely, but I was. Alice just walked over and gave me a hug. Sometime, I don't know when, but I started to cry. She just shushed me and patted my back and my hair. I couldn't ask for a better friend, because sometimes words just couldn't fix things.

We sat there like that for what seemed like ages. Eventually my tears dried up and the snot running down my nose stopped, Alice patted me one good time and released me. I smiled at her, even though I could tell I looked like total crap. I stood up and excused myself to the bathroom. My nose looked like someone had pinched the shit out of it with no mercy, and the mascara and eyeliner I was wearing was caked onto my cheeks. I turned on the sink and washed my face, before using some of Alice's makeup for a touch up.

When I emerged back into Alice's room, she was on the phone. She turned to look at me and smiled, holding up her finger. I plopped down on one of the chairs and played with the end of my hoodie. I was thinking, pretty deeply about the whole situation. Was it wrong that we weren't dating, yet kissed like sappy love drunk fools? Was Jasper just using me to have someone to play with? What was wrong with me to allow this if true? Was I really whoring myself around like Renee had implied?

I was getting lost in my thoughts, when Alice interrupted me.

"Bella? Do you mind if we go and eat with Emmett and Edward? I don't want to leave you here all alone..." Alice had her hand over the reciever. Of course I wouldn't mind, anything to keep me from my thoughts, but last I checked Edward wasn't talking to me.

"Depends, is Edward still mad at me for whatever the fuck reason?" mental note: if I'm going out, I need to calm down my language. Alice asked my question, nicer than the way I had said it.

"Uh...he's not mad anymore."

"Then I will eat." I said blankly. Alice finished up the conversation and hung up the phone.

"Ready?" she asked, throwing on a sweatshirt. Apparently this was a casual affair, because usually Alice went all out when anything involved Emmett. I nodded and threw my shoes on, not bothering to change my appearance at all. We hopped into Alice's Porsche, and zoomed down the road to Port Angeles.

The whole time I was pretty much quiet, but Alice was softly singing or humming the entire time. Eventually we pulled up to some pizzeria, that was new by the looks of it, and walked in.

I have to say the place was nice. It had a homey feeling. The floors were wooden and the walls were painted a deep warming red, the booths were cushioned and a warm honey yellow color. Everything screamed warm and comforting, like a hot bowl of macaroni and cheese. We spotted Edward and Emmett towards the back by a window, both sitting on the same side of the booth. I slid in and sat across from Edward and Alice across from Emmett.

"Excuse me ladies, those seats are taken." Emmett smiled, which cracked my depressed shell a little bit.

"Too bad, we like the spot right here." Alice replied opening her menu matter-of-factly. Edward just kind of sat there drumming his fingers, looking distressed. He glanced at me and I looked away, for what reason I don't know, but I did. I picked up the menu and looked through it, though I already knew I was getting the first thing I saw involving sausage pizza.

The waitress went to our school, and had even been my friend when I first moved here. Jessica Stanley was her name. When she realized it was us she blushed, probably embarrassed that people from school were seeing her be a waitress. Alice and Emmett smiled coily at her and I just smiled. I don't even think Edward took a look at her. She pulled out her writing pad and pen, smiling even though she obviously didn't want to serve us.

"Uh, hello and welcome to HP's, I'm Jessica and I'll be your server for the day..." Jessica was attempting to act like she would any other customer, but was failing.

"Oh we know who you are." Emmett waggled his eyebrows and Alice kicked his leg. "Ow! You know I was kidding babe." Jessica was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Can I start you all off with some drinks?" she asked, pen ready.

"Coke." Alice smiled.

"Sprite." I said, suddenly I didn't feel like eating anymore. Emmett and Alice were the only happy people here. I was willing to be happy, as long as Edward was.

"Rootbeer." Edward mumbled.

"I think I'll have a beer." Emmett boomed, but no one laughed. He shrugged it off. "Since no one can take a joke, a Mountain Dew will suit me well." Jessica nodded and wrote it down. I stared at her, she really had to write down four drinks? Eventually she walked off to get the drinks.

"So, Edward, how are you? Being a little quiet over there. I almost forgot there was four people at this table." everyone looked at Edward who smiled at us innocently. I raised my eyebrow at him and he returned the favor.

"I'm just thinking, but since you're implying that I join the conversation. I will." he smiled. Sometimes he was such a jerk off and I couldn't stand him. I turned my head, looking for Jessica, she was taking too long with those drinks and I needed a distraction.

"That's why you can't get a girl little bro, you think too much." from the look on Edward's face...that was a low blow. Why? I had no clue, but it didn't fly by Edward.

"You know Emmett, since there is a lady present, I'll get you for that later. When we're at home." I snapped my neck turning my head back to Edward.

"There are two ladies present, I'd hope you would know that as a straight A student."

"I was referring to Alice, seeing as some of us are acting less as ladies, and more as sleazy whores." the table got incredibly silent. I ground my teeth, we were having a stare off.

"I don't know why the hell you're so pissed off at me. But I do know that anything that I have done hasn't been being a whore. I'm not one, and I think you know that. No. I _know_ you know that. So you need to get off whatever the fuck horse you're on and get down on ground level, quick being such a damn baby, get your shit together, and tell me why the fuck you're mad at me. Because I'm sitting here like a dumb shit, worried because good ol' Edward is mad at me and I don't know what I did. So until you apologize and grow the balls to tell me what's up. You can just not bother being around me." Jessica cleared her throat.

"I'm surprised with such a smart mouth, your brain wouldn't be smart enough to process _why_ I was so pissed off at you." I was about readyy to throw my fork at him. He just called me stupid! I was stupid? I had the same grades he did! And took all the same classes! It took all my power not to launch myself at him.

"Well Edward, maybe if you matured a little more and-" now Jessica wanted to show up, when I actually _didn't_ want to be distracted.

"Uh...are you ready to order?" I shook my head, and crossed my arms across my chest. I settled into the booth and glared at Edward. He also shook his head and glared at me.

"I'll have four fat slices of pepporoni." Emmet said.

"I just want a slice of cheese, thanks." Jessica nodded and left quickly, feeling the tension in the air. Emmett frowned at Edward and shook his head, but Edward ignored him, staying as he was.

Time passed as Alice and Emmett ate and talked, while Edward and I had a glaring contest. Someone payed for the tab, and we walked out still as a group. Finally Alice broke the silence between all of us as a group.

"So. Emmet and I are riding back to my house in his car...Edward you drive mine and drop Bella off at my house. That is unless one of you wants to see us grope and make out with one another..."

"I have no problem unless the younger Cullen does." I said my voice full of venom.

"I would love to drive your Porsche Alice." and with that alice threw him her keys and I led him to where we parked. I slid in the passenger side as did he the driver side. For some reason Alice left the radio off, and so we sat there silently in the car, on the now rainy highway home.

It was painful. I wanted to know why, why he was so mad at me. Sure we had little arguments before, but it had never gone this far. And I didn't even know why it had! I turned up the heat, because it had suddenly gotten really cold. Edward popped his knuckles, before going back to gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

The rain became heavier as we were about fifteen miles out of town. Thank God we were so close, but it still wasn't clost enough. When we finally got into town I noticed that Edward's grip on the steering wheel loosened, and he was driving like normal.

"I'm sorry." his voice was so hoarse, I barely heard him.

"Apology accepted, but tell me...why are you so mad at me?" he sighed and cleared his throat, and I looked over at him. His eyes were soft, and sad. They were actually filling with water...like he was going to cry. I had never seen Edward so....vulnerable. I seriously wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be fine, but I was still semi-angry with him.

"Do you want the whole truth? Or just...part of it."

"I want all of it."

"I'm in love with you." my jaw immediately dropped, and my eyes bulged out. What?

****

**WOAH! **

**Changes things doesn't it?**

**Let's see what cards Edward's playing it.**

**-ChelliedeeX3**


End file.
